geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Manix648
Manix648 (or known simply as Manix) was a popular and very skilled Canadian player and level creator in Geometry Dash. Like LazerBlitz, he is also known for making really difficult levels such as Final Redux'' and Fusion. He is also famous for being the creator of some of the hardest Demons in Geometry Dash history: Bloodlust, Blade of Justice, Fusion Z, Auditory Breaker and Infernal Abyss (the latter originally created by Ggb0y but never finished). Due to his extremely detailed, overdecorated, and decent levels, he had skyrocketed in popularity, and as soon as he caught up with RobTop, he earned a "Moderator" ability, an ability which some popular and top creators possess. This rare ability allows them to send levels and suggest difficulty ratings to RobTop himself. Levels Uploaded * Haunted Factory - His first level ever uploaded and his first rated level. It is a 2.0 Medium Demon that uses the song Haunted Woods by Waterflame. * Purple Caverns - A collaboration which was originally rated Harder 7 , but was buffed and it is now a Demon. * Showdown - A Demon rated level, this was the first rated level to use the song Showdown by xKore. * Final Redux - His second hardest Demon level ever created, around the difficulty of a very hard demon. It uses the song Milky Ways Redux by Bossfight and was inspired by Ultra Drivers. * Nano Rush - An Easy Demon level which is a collaboration with LazerBlitz. It uses the song Sine Wavs by Rukkus. * Fusion - A boss-fight level. Some elements in the level (notably the UFO part) were inspired by Titanium Core by KR0NOS. It uses the song Tria by Xtrullor. * SiriusX - A Demon rated level inspired by -Sirius- by FunnyGame. It uses the song Space Battle by F-777. * Futuristic Nostalgia - An old-school themed level which is a currently unrated collaboration with Willy5000. It wasn't made for Zobros' CC (as proven in the description). * Voltage Blast - His first XL level, which was verified by Surv and rated Demon. * The Demolisher - A level inspired by Geometry Dash Meltdown levels, which uses the song Pursuit by BoomKitty. * Fusion II - The sequel for Fusion, it uses the song Sheol by Xtrullor and PandaParty. * Sky Party - A very detailed level, which is a fan-made 2.1 Update level. * BreakthroughX - A remake of Hinds' Demon Breakthrough, but with 2.0 effects and much tighter wave sections. It is considered as a Very Hard/Insane Demon. * SupremeLocked - A pixel art and space themed level, which is a collaboration with Kips. * Volcanic Rush - A pixel art themed demon level, got rated in two hours. *The Yatagarasu - A boss fight level. Due to copying art from other levels, this level got hate quickly, and it wasn't featured because of this. * M A N I X - A mix theme level. The gameplay was originally invisible, but he made it visible (with some nerfs) after Robtop refused to rate the invisible version. (note that the invisible version got rated way later) * TakeDown - A collab with Thomartin and TheRealTho4. This level was originally a collaboration with Nasgubb as a sequel to Takeoff, but it didn't work out. * TOE III - A demon level made in the style of the Theory of Everything series by RobTop. * The Hydragaryu - A remake of The Yatagarasu using 2.1 mechanics and decorations. This was made in order to fix all the drama caused by The Yatagarasu. * The Colossus - Another boss fight and art level. It features an object-heavy background created by Knobbelboy. * TOE IV - A demon level, and sequel to TOE III. Manix himself thinks is his best level so far. * Blade of Justice - His first extreme demon and one of his hardest demon released, which was also made by LazerBlitz and Knobbelboy, and verified by RicoLP. * The Colossus II - The sequel to The Colossus that has two paths. His easiest demon so far. * Bloodlust - A remake of Bloodbath that features an extension. This is currently on 1st place on the demon list, despite recent controversy over whether Bloodlust or Plasma Pulse Finale is harder. Unreleased/Upcoming * Fusion Z - The third official instalment of the Fusion series. This is an extreme demon mega-collaboration featuring many well known creators like Viprin, Xaro and LazerBlitz. However, after he quit the game, he planned to let the level die. But creators like Knobbelboy argued that Manix can't just let the whole thing blow over when so many creators worked hard on it. Eventually, he gained ownership over the level and assigned Geomania to verify it. * Auditory Breaker - A remake of Sonic Wave by Cyclic that was going to be verified by Surv and decorated by Manix648, LazerBlitz and more. It is now dead as Surv dropped it to verify Yatagarasu. Trivia * His first name is "Horia", as said multiple times in his streams. * He deleted his YouTube account on 13 October 2017. **With this, he has also asked to let Fusion Z die. * He is known for exceeding the object limit in many of his levels. RobTop does not disapprove this though. * His style of levels is very similar to the one from LazerBlitz's levels. * His name possibly came from a music composer named ''Manix. * He uses different styles in his levels (e.g. Blender, Ultra Drivers, etc.) via inspiration. * He later became a replacement for Cyclic in Riot's mega-collaboration Yatagarasu due to some reasons. However, Manix was later removed and replaced by AbstractDark. * "Manix" is also the name of a condom brand which was brought up multiple times in his Twitch streams. * Purple Caverns was originally rated Harder 7 , but one of Manix's friends buffed the level and it was re-rated as a Demon because Manix was bothered that one of his levels wasn't Demon rated. * All of his levels are rated as Demon. Category:Level Creators Category:Retired Players Category:Canadian Players Category:American Players Category:North American Users Category:Moderators